If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me
by journey maker
Summary: Tragedy that nearly cost Joey his life. What happened next? Please read and review. Oneshot..


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter One

Joey and Seto have had a very stormy relationship. Today they had another fight, Joey left, and he got onto his hog and roared down the road.

Seto watched him go and he thought that he would come back like he always did, but this time was different.

As Joey roared down the road, he was so angry that he didn't really pay attention to what he was doing and as he neared the intersection, he didn't see the truck and they collided and Joey was thrown off his hog.

Seto got a call from the Police and they notified him that Joey had been involved in a terrible accident and he had been taken to Domino Hospital.

Seto rushed to the hospital and he was told that Joey was in critical condition and that they didn't know if he would pull through the night.

Seto went into the room, there laid Joey, and he was connected to machines, he had tubes in his arms, and he was connected to a breathing machine.

Seto walked over to the bed, he sat down, he took Joey's hand in his, and he whispered, "Please Joey come back to me."

As he sat there, Seto prayed that if God let Joey live that he'd make sure that he told Joey everyday how much he loved him.

Seto laid his head on the bed and he lost it. He was sobbing so hard that his body shook, he soon fell asleep, the words of a song that Joey played, filled his mind, and soon he was dreaming of what would happen if Joey would die.

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me by Midnight Sons

How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear

Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away

What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can

Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north

Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

All of a sudden, Seto felt something and when he lifted his head he saw Joey's eye open and Joey the look in his eyes seemed to say, "Seto please don't cry, I'll come back home."

Seto stood up, he pushed the button, and when a Nurse came into the room, Seto said, "Get the doctor, Joey's awake."

When the Nurse left, Seto touched the side of Joey's face and he whispered, "I love you pup, and if you ever do this again I swear that I'll beat your ass till you can't sit down."

Joey couldn't talk because of the tube in his throat, but the look he gave Seto was one that if he could speak he would say, "Promises, promises that's all I ever get."

The Doctor came rushing into the room and he told Joey, "I'm going to have the Nurse remove the breathing tube and for a couple of hours you won't be able to talk."

Joey nodded that he understood and soon the tube was gone and Seto then leaned over and he kissed his pup and as Joey put his arm around Seto's neck, they heard, "Get a room."

Seto turned around, there stood Roland and Mokuba, and with tears running down his face he said, "Joey's going to be alright, he's really going to be alright."

Mokuba ran to his brother and as they held onto each other, they both reached over and together they held onto Joey's hand and Mokie said, "God answered my prayer, you're going to be coming home and we will be a family again."

So when Joey came home, he and Seto got married and they are together today and with Mokuba, they are the family that he always prayed that they would be.

THE END……


End file.
